Ever Day You Aren't By My Side
by FinchelLoveHearts
Summary: After Finn enlists in the Army and Rachel moves to New York, she decides that she needed someone to talk to and who better than her once fiance so Rachel makes a video diary entry for every day he sin't with her though she never sends them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N so here is my newest invention! My other stories or going to be on hiatus for quite a while so I can concentrate on this story and take my mind off of my busy life. This is set after the latest episode of Glee with all of that drama and passion in that simple ending scene with Finchel and Rachel leaving. It broke my heart though I know that they are growing as themselves so one day they can grow together. Enjoy and review!

Neither of them called it a break up, more of a separation, to grow apart, on their own and they both knew one day they would come together and grow together no matter how long it took.

Rachel just wanted him with her, so they could conker New York together instead of her alone in the big city, She decided to make a video diary for every day he wasn't with her, she would talk as though she was speaking to him, as though he would receive the unsent videos.

So she set up the camera on its stand and pressed record.

'Hey Finn' she began, 'you don't know how much my heart aches that you are now in the Army, that you thought you needed to prove yourself- you don't. I can't wait till the day you come home for good and we can be us again because there is no Rachel without Finn and I hope vice-versa.' She takes a deep breath and pauses for a second.

'Anyway, it's September so I started NYADA today and I have moved into my dorm/ My room-mate is nice, her name is Megan, she is in for the same course as me, so we have become friends already. My teachers like me and classes have gone excellent for the first day'

'I still wear your ring and all the pictures of us and you are on my wall, you are not forgotten, I don't know how I could forget you, you are the love of my life, good luck Finn, be the fighter you are and we will come together again, I know it, goodnight, I love you and will forever'

And with that she turned the camera off and went to bed, kissing the photo of him before closing her eyes.


	2. Last Chapter

**4 Years Later…**

Rachel practically ran out of the cab and thrust the money in the cab driver's hands before entering the airport towards Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blaine, Mr Shue, Ms Pillsbury (Mrs Shue) and the entire Glee Club who already stood waiting for the plane to land.

Kurt rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms, in a tight hug, 'Kurt I don't know if I can do this, what if he doesn't want me anymore and has met someone else, I couldn't handle that' Rachel whispered to him softly.

Kurt was taken aback, Rachel had wanted this day to come for four years and he knew Finn had too. Kurt had kept in touch with his brother and knew that he hadn't met anyone else and that he loved Rachel so much and planned to re-propose to her that evening although Rachel still wore his ring.

'Trust me, he loves you and hasn't met anyone else' he whispered back and in that second the doors opened and the passengers came through. Kurt and Rachel broke the embrace they were in.

Rachel was the first one to spot him, and her legs told her to move so she obeyed, she slowly walked towards the tall man, who had after being in the army for four years developed a very muscly, fit body.

Carole ran through and reached him first while Rachel still walked step-by-step toward the love of her life, her best friend, her world. Everyone else had run forwards to greet him after Carole but Rachel still walked slowly toward him.

Finn caught her eyes in his and everyone else stopped their group hug and broke apart, the men picking up Finn's luggage and Rory said 'We'll give you a moment' and the all hurried outside but Rachel and Finn noticed that they kept sneaking a peek until they were outdoors.

Rachel took two more steps before she stopped in front of Finn and looked up into his eyes that held the same loving gaze in them.

'Hi' Finn started.

And that was when she broke down into tears that she hadn't let fall for four years, 'I missed you so much' she managed to get out before he pulled her into his chest and kissed her head gently, Wiping away her tears with his thumb as they fell.

'I missed you too Rach' He spoke softly as a couple of tears fell from his own eyes. Rachel pulled back slightly and rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for the first time in all those years, and he kissed her back.

'I love you Finn and please will you take ma back'

'Of course' he replied and then whispered, 'there is no Finn without his Rachel'

Then he wrapped one arm round her back and she wrapped one round his waist and the exited the building. Everyone was still waiting outside for them and by their expressions they had watched the whole thing.

'Finchel, ladies and gentlemen!' Puck said and everyone laughed.


End file.
